The ShikaKibaNaruCho Conversations
by Chesterhorse1993
Summary: Kind of like Lucky Star. This is around the achedemy when Kiba, Choji, SHikamaru and Naruto would escape the classroom and go out into the training arena, talk, read manga, and chill until the school bell rang. SOme Sexual content. SOME!
1. The strange book and dancing

Disclaimer: I really don't know what to do for the fight between Deidara and Pein so it's delayed, sorry. I decided to do this when I realized that in the acedemy Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji always hanged out and skip classes. Why don't we follow what they did when they skipped class.

--

"Hurry up Naruto! Iruka-sensei is catching up!" Kiba yelled over his shoulder to Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji were ahead of him.

"YOU 4 GET BACK HERE!" you can hear. Iruka came around the corner and charging full speed.

"THere's the window!" Shikamaru called out, looking at the widow at the end of the hallway.

Shikamaru jumped out the window with one hand and flipping over. Choji had a struggle trying to get over, he couldn't make it on the other side (poor Cho-bear). Kiba did a leap frog over his back, when Choji made it halfway over. Kiba pulled on his shirt and made Choji fall to the ground. Choji escaped just in time and ran off to catch up to Shikamru. Naruto was up. Kiba grabbed his arm and pulled to follow him.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Iruka's hand was mere inches away from Naruto's shoulder, but Kiba pulled him out of the way just in time. They both ran as fast as they could.

"You guys know the drill" Shikamaru called out.

"HAI!" they said in unison. There was a path, but it separated so it was going left and right.

Choji and Naruto went the right way. Kiba and Shikamaru went in the other direction. They did this in case Iruka came after them. The left and right trail led to the same area. Around the school and into the training arena.

They met eachother in the middle and ran into the training arena.

"We made it!" Naruto yelled.

Kiba knocked him upside the head. "Keep it down! Iruka might here us" Kiba said, a little angry.

"Well, let's chill" SHikamaru said, laying down on the ground, trying to take a nap. You would have difficulty taking a nap too if you had to sleep on the hard floor. Choji ripped out a bag of chips and gobbled them down. Kiba ripped out a manga book and Naruto pulled out a orange book.

"What book is that Naruto?" Choji asked.

"I don't know. Some white haired man with a mask dropped it and I was curious to what it was about?" Naruto said.

"What's it called?" Kiba said, taking his eyes off the manga.

"Icha Icha Paradise, wonder what it's about?" Naruto said, opening it up. He read and looked at the pictures on the side of the book.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Mn" SHikamaru mummbled.

"Can people really bend like that?" Naruto ask, showing Shikamaru the picture"

"How am I suppose to know? I don't know what there doing" Shikamaru said, opening one eye to examine the picture.

"Let me see" Choji said, nibbling on some more chips and looking at the picture.

"Why don't they have clothes on?" Choji asked.

"I wonder what they mean by let's do it" Naruto asked.

"Maybe, they're dancing?" Kiba said, looking at the picture.

"With no clothes on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, maybe it's hot. I mean they are sweating" Kiba said.

"I guess your right" Shikamaru said.

"It would be cool to dance like that" Naruto said.

"What does it say Naruto?" Choji said.

"His leg wrapped around her waste as his erection grew larger..."

"What does erection mean?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know. SHikamaru, how about you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know" Shikamaru said.

"Maybe it's a dance move" Choji said.

"Maybe, but what do they mean by grew larger" Kiba said.

"Hmmm? Gotta point. You wanna try it out Kiba" Naruto asked, curious at what this "dance move" was about.

"I don't feel like it. I'm not to big on dancing. I just do it for fun. I'm really bad at it" Kiba said, opening a soda can and taking a sip.

"How about you Shikamaru?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru didn't respond because he was already asleep.

"Cho-forget it, you might squish me" Naruto said.

Kiba read his manga some more. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You gotta love the way Koga fights with Inuyasha."

"Your reading Inuyasha?" Naruto asked.

"It's good. I just hate that waffle twat Kagome" Kiba said.

"I hate her too. She never takes out the bow and arrow at the right time or when she really needs it" Naruto said.

"Exactly and I hate the way she treats Inuyasha. You should never treat dog people like that. Stupid cunt..." Kiba said.

"Sasuke's favorite manga is Death Note" Naruto said.

"The manga isn't as good as the anime" Choji said.

"Ginga Densetsu Weed is my fav anime. Akamaru has a crush on this one dog named Reika. Though I cried when John died and Jerome was killed" Kiba said.

"You cried? HAHAHA!" Naruto bursted out in laughter. The thought of Kiba crying over characters made him laugh.

"It wasn't funny. It was all thanks to Weed Jerome was kicked out in the first place" Kiba said.

"Guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep" Shikamaru said.

"Sakura dieing was kind of upsetting though" Choji said.

"Hey did you see Sakura in class. She was pretty today" Naruto said with a dreamy touch to his voice.

"Not as pretty as Ino of course" Choji said.

"Ino is mine Choji" Shikamaru said a little angry.

"Ino will never go out with neither of you because she's fallen for pretty boy Uchiha Sasuke" Kiba said, flipping a page of his manga.

"Well who do you think is cute" Naruto said.

"Um I um..." Kiba said. All of a sudden the bell rang indicating that school was over.

"Well, let's go home guys" Shikamaru said, getting up.

"Same time, same place" Naruto said.

Everyone said there good byes and left waiting for the next day to come.

--

If your wondering what the hell Cho-bear. It's a nick name for Choji I gave him. I like Choji. He's got good personality on him. He's also squishy like a large teddy bear. Me and my friends are like this.

Me Kiba

Choji Becky

Naruto COurtney

Shikamaru Matt

Yes, I am the Kiba of the group. Well wait for the next chapter. See ya!


	2. Yoai? Kiba likes WHO!

Disclaimer: Yes, I am big fans of ShikaIno (also ShikaShiho), NaruSaku, and Kibahina. THose parings just seem so cute. Anyway, enjoy.

--

A week later In the training arena...

The door opens and comes in 4 tired boys huffing and puffing. It was Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto.

Choji's arms went over the railing, until the railing broke and he fell.

"Expand-no-Jutsu" he said and he expanded into a large balloon. He soon went back to his regular weight his legs crossed and and hands on the ground like a kitten sitting down. He grabbed a bag of potato chips out of his bag and began to chow down.

"Yo Cho! Are you alright?" Kiba yelled.

"Yeah I'm fine" Choji yelled back up.

"Who was that girl" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, but she was working with Iruka to get us" Naruto said.

"I heard Iruka call her Anko" Kiba said.

"Well we're here now. Let's just chill" Shikamaru said, jumping over the railing and landing on his feet.

Naruto and Kiba did the same thing. They all sat down. Kiba brought took a manga out of his bag and began to read.

"Hey guys I over heard the girls and heard someting about Yaoi. What's Yaoi" Kiba said. (A/N: I know what it is and I order them with a hint of lemon LOL!)

"You did? What is Yaoi" Naruto said.

"How am I suppose to know? All I know was that they were holding a picture of 2 guys naked and on top of eachother. I don't know if the guys were playing leap frog or daancing like that man and woman did yesterday" Kiba said.

"I saw them holding the pic too. Sakura brought it in. It had a website on it. I think it was Deviantart" Choji said.

"I saw it too. The two man were Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura said she drew it herself?" Shikamru said.

"EWWW! Why would I dance let alone play leap frog with Sasuke" Naruto said, with his tounge sticking out in disgust. (A/N: Not that I hate SasuNaru. I am a huge fan of it. SASUKE IS THE UKE! IT'S EVEN IN HIS NAME!)

"Yeah, you two don't seem to get along" Kiba said.

"By the way guys. There's this guy who's been following me. He has long black hair and red eyes. He wore a robe with red clouds" Naruto said.

"I don't know who he is, but the black hair and red eyes sound familar" Kiba said, taking a sip from his soda.

"Hey guys, Kiba still hasn't told us about his crush" Naruto said, with a smug grin on his face leaning right next to Kiba.

Kiba choked and spit out his soda all over Shikamaru. "Lovely Kiba, now you got to tell me who you like" Shikamaru said a little angry and dripping with soda off his pony-tail.

"All right. I'll tell you. But you guys have got to keep this a secret. This never leaves the room. I like.........." There was a long pause from the Inuzuka. He was really scared to even admit on who he liked.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY" Choji said.

"I-LIKE-HINATA!" Kiba said really fast.

"AWWW! Kiba likes Hinata" Naruto teased.

"Shut it!" Kiba commanded Naruto.

"Hey Kiba, when is the wedding" Choji teased.

"Why you-" All of a sudden the school bell signaled that everyone must go home.

"Well let's go guys. Meet you all here next week" Shikamaru said, getting up and walking away with his hands behind his head.

Everybody said good-bye and left.

--

Author note: Yes I think Kiba has a crush on HInata. I'm always seeing hints. Like during the chunnin exams finals. Kiba was really concerened about Hinata. Plus I remember that Akamaru was in Kiba's coat and Akamaru was barking. Hinata bent down to calm Akamaru down and I saw Kiba's expression. It looked like he was Nervous. I do belive KibaHina and that is a really good pairing. See you all next time. Oh and you people got any ideas I can do for Deidara VS Pein in my DeiKonan story taht would be awesme and I will thank you guys so much. Just send it in a message or a review on Broken angel. BYE!


	3. Shino's glasses and lost innocence

Disclaimer: Another adventure with the ShikaKibaNaruCho conversations. This time, it's there mission to go where no man has boldly gone before. To remove Shino's glasses.

--

Naruto was sitting next to Shikamaru with a bored expression on his face. HIs hand supporting his head during one of Iruka's lectures about CHakara control. As always Naruto's never paying attention. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed really interesting as to what Iruka was talking about.

"Stupid Saskue thinks he so cool" Naruto said. "Just relax Naruto. Sasuke isn't all that cool" Shikamaru said. They looked at Sakura and Ino who were talking about him.

"Saskue's so cool" Ino said. "And cute" Sakura said. They giggled. Shikamaru and Naruto both got angry looks on there face about Sasuke stealing there girl.

Naruto looked over at Kiba and saw that he was sitting next to HInata. He was blushing uncontrolably.

"Um, Kiba-kun" HInata said. Kiba looked at HInata hoping that she would say something about him like "You're so hot Kiba" or "You're so much better than Sasuke" but she didn't.

"Naruto and you are friends, right? S-s-so what's he like" Hinata said. In his mind Kiba wasd upset. He saw it now. HInata like Naruto.

"He's okay. A cool guy to hang out with" Kiba said, with his head on the desk.

"He sounds like it" Hinata said, looking over at Naruto and blushing, her hand to her chin to cover her blush.

"Hey Shikamaru, why is Hinata looking at me like that?" Naruto said.

"How am I suppose to know? I'm not a girl" Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at Hinata and as soon as he did that HInata turned around back to her seat.

Shikamaru looked at Shino. "Hey Naruto, why does Shino where those glasses" Shikamaru asked.

"No. Why?" Naruto said.

"I just came up with a plan" Shikamaru said, with a smirk.

The bell ranged signaling it was time for recess. Shikamaru walked up to Shino.

"Hey SHino, want to play Kamari with us" Shikamaru said. (Kamari is a ball catching game you play. You have to catch the ball with your feet, I heard it on Soul Eater)

"Y-you want to play wif me" SHino said. He couldn't beleive somebody wanted to play with him.

"Yeah, so what do you say" Shikamaru said.

"Sure. Just hold on for one minute" Shino ran to the bathroom.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"I have an idea. Now listen up" Shikamaru said.

--in the bathroom--

Shino was jumping up and down like a little school girl screaming. "I HAVE FRIENDS AND THEY WANT TO PLAY WITH ME!!!" Shino screamed.

Iruka walked in and saw Shino jumping up and down. Iruka stood there stunned. Shino stopped when he saw Iruka and tried to act natural. He walked out casually. Iruka stood there...scared.

--outside--

Shino ran out to meet with the others. "Okay I'll go first" Choji said. He kicked the ball to Naruto, who passed it to Kiba, who passed it to Shikamaru. When SHikamaru had the ball in his feet he kicked it in the air and tried to kick it to Shino, but it accidently hit Naruto in the face. Naruto dropped the "Dancing" book on the ground. Shino picked it up and flipped through the pages. He saw a picture of something he shouldn't been seen. His glasses fell to the ground and his eyes were in shock. Shikamaru walked up to Shino looking into his onyx colored eyes.

"You look normal" Shikamaru said. Sakura and Ino looked at Shino and saw how cute he was. They had hearts in there eyes.

"I um-have to go" SHino said, he ran off in a dash.

"What's his problem" Shikamaru said.

--Shino's house--

Shino bashed through the door and into his room. His father opened the door to see his son. Shino was in the corner huddling and walking screaming "Don't touch me there Uncle Charlie" and "That didn't taste like candy".

The end

--

Disclaimer: Shino lost his innocence as a wee one. LOL!


End file.
